


Let go

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Loki, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Gangbang, Hurt, Kinky, Kinky Loki, Let Go, Lies, Loki - Freeform, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Feels, Oral Sex, Orgies, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Loki, Undercover, Valkyrie and Loki don't get along, club, drunk valkyrie, fantasies, fluffy loki, loki owns a club on earth, much - Freeform, ofc changes him, rival club, softens him, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: After the Asgardian ship arrives on earth...Loki owns his own club and it becomes the most popular in the country. He lives a life of drugs, alcohol and lots of kinky sex. (you guys know me by now ;-)) Then someone from a rival club goes undercover to try and mess up his business and find out secrets. But she starts to fall in love with him, and he falls in love with her. But she has to decide where her loyalties lie. And keeping secrets from the god of lies isn’t an easy task.





	1. Chapter 1/prologue

‘What _exactly_  is your plan for when we arrive on earth?’ Loki asked Thor as they were nearing their destination in the ship, with all the Asgardians.

‘Well, we build a new city of Asgard.’

‘And what do you suggest we do in the meantime until we get homes built? It will take a long time to get Asgard back to all of its former glory.’ Loki sat down next to Thor at the front of the ship, looking out into space. They could see Earth in the far distance, they were almost there.

‘This ship will do.’ Thor said as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

‘It’s very cramped, Thor. But I guess you will have two less to worry about once we get there.’ Loki got up to leave, but Thor reached out and grabbed his wrist.

‘What do you mean?’ He frowned at his brother.

‘Well, Valkyrie and I have been talking. I know that I am not going to get the warmest of welcomes returning to earth. So we are going to go our own way when we get there. I don’t know where exactly yet, but I need to stay low for a while until they realise I am not a threat.’

‘You can’t just leave. I will speak to them, they will understand.’

‘They won’t, Thor. We both know that. Valkyrie said she will join me as she doesn’t want to remain with the Asgardians. Too many bad memories.’ Loki told him.

‘Bad memories?’ Thor asked, confused.

‘Yes. She didn’t tell me what.’ Loki lied. He had seen all of her memories, the painful ones that he had pulled from her mind while he was seeking out what had happened to the rest of the Valkyries. ‘We also spoke to Heimdall and he scoured earth and found us somewhere of interest.’

‘Oh? Where?’

‘In a place called London. There is a club up for sale. It would be mighty fun to own, seeing the mortals make fools of themselves as they drink themselves into a stupor. And then there’s all the rather comely ladies that may grace the dancefloor. Granted it needs some work, but nothing that I can’t handle.’ Loki’s eyes lit up excitedly as he thought about it.

Thor wasn’t entirely sure why Loki would be so interested in owning a club. Or why Valkyrie would want to go with him. But if it kept him out of trouble, then he would support him.

‘Very well. You both have my blessing. Just, promise me that you won’t get up to mischief?’ Thor pleaded.

Loki chuckled. ‘Oh, brother. You know me, I cannot promise that. I am the god of  _mischief and lies_  after all.’ He grinned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘This place is a dump.’ Valkyrie groaned as she looked around the shabby looking club.

‘Well then you should feel right at home, considering where you came from was literally a trash site.’ Loki growled, earning a scowl from the female warrior.

‘It won’t take long to get it up to scratch…’ Loki said as he walked towards the bar and trailed a finger along it, grimacing at the dust that stuck to his finger. ‘Perhaps we should pay someone.’

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, but they landed on all of the alcohol behind the bar.

‘Don’t drink it all. There will be nothing left for paying guests.’ Loki warned as he saw her eyes light up.

‘Stop your whinging, Lackey. This is all old. Besides, there’s crate loads of Asgardian alcohol out back.’ She said as she downed a full bottle of vodka in three seconds flat, then dropped the empty bottle to the floor and it smashed at her feet.

Loki clenched his jaw and turned away to count to five. ‘I should have left her with Thor.’ He muttered and let out a breath.

The two had broken away from the rest of the Asgardians as soon as they landed in Norway. Heimdall said that SHIELD were already on their way as soon as the ship entered the atmosphere. Loki wanted to be as far away as possible when they arrived, not wanting to give them any sign that he was on earth too.

It hadn’t taken them long to get to London. Loki easily made up fake Midgardian currency to get them private, yet illegal, air transport straight to England. They were then long gone before the pilot realised the money wasn’t real, as it disappeared in his hand as soon as he attempted to take it out of the duffel bag.

When they met with the previous owner of the club, to buy the place outright, Loki gave them a simple piece of gold that was worth millions of pounds. So the owner was more than happy to hand over the building there and then.

As you entered the club from the street, there was a small area where the bothy was to pay for entry. Then to the right of that was a small corridor with two doors. One was the cloakroom and the other led to a set of stairs. Going down led you to the club, and up was to the two apartments that came with the place. Perfect for the two Asgardians.

  
It was a mere five months since arriving on earth that Thor went to visit Loki. He wanted to make sure he was keeping his word and not hiding away to try and take over earth again.

Thor walked downstairs into the club and couldn’t quite believe his eyes. The place was packed, music was blaring and everyone was having a good time. There were high pedestals placed strategically around the club with woman pole dancing, as well as some dancing on tables. There was a large dancefloor area with a dj booth at the front. The furnishing of the club was dark greens and gold. Very Loki.

‘What the…’ Thor trailed off as he looked around, in complete shock. He never in a million years expected anything like it.

He looked over to the bar and saw people lining up to buy drinks. Yet there was also a group of men huddled around at the end, when Thor went closer he saw it was Valkyrie, who was standing behind the bar drinking, that the men were oogling at. Which didn’t come as a surprise to the god of thunder.

But what  _did_  surprise him was when she leaned across the bar, whispering something to the men. Then she grabbed a women at the back of her head, pulled her down across the bar and snogged her.

Thor’s eyes widened in time with the men that had been drooling over her.

‘Valkyrie?’ Thor called out.

Valkyrie pulled away from the now flustered woman and her eyes landed on Thor. ‘Hey, Thor. Fancy a drink?’ She offered as Thor pushed his way past the men and leaned across the bar to speak to her.

‘What… What the hel is all this? Where’s Loki?’

‘He’s over there. He didn’t tell me you were coming.’ She moved gracefully behind the bar, avoiding getting in the way of the bar tenders, and grabbed a bottle of Asgardian whiskey for Thor.

Grabbing a glass from underneath she poured it out and slid it across for the King of Asgard to take.

‘Thank you.’ He frowned at the tiny glass but downed it anyway. ‘Did you and Loki really build this all up yourselves?’ He asked as he held out the glass, wanting more. But Valkyrie had already finished the rest of the bottle.

‘Yep. So what brings you here? Checking up on us?’ Valkyrie put her hands on the bar and stared at Thor.

‘I… Well, yes. I wanted to see for myself where you were both staying. Now that Asgard is flourishing and’ Thor was cut off by hearing a familiar, yet not very welcomed, voice from behind him.

‘Hey, Sparkles! You owe me a champion.’

Thor’s eyes widened and he slowly turned around to see The Grandmaster waltzing over towards him. Not at all blending in with the attire of the club in his colourful robes and face still painted.

‘Oh no. This cannot be happening.’ He muttered to himself.

The Grandmaster laughed. ‘Take a chill pill, there’s no hard feelings.’ He walked around to the other side of the bar to stand beside Valkyrie.

‘You remember The Grandmaster, don’t you Thor?’ She smirked.

‘Of course… What are you doing here?’ Thor was nervous and Valkyrie could tell, it was amusing her greatly.

‘I am just passing through, I heard that my good friends Loki and Scrapper 142 here had opened this wonderful place. I had to come and find out for myself.’

Valkyrie turned her head slightly away from The Grandmaster and rolled her eyes at his name for her still.

Thor was so in shock he said nothing as he just stared at the two for a moment, taking everything in. He was sure he was dreaming. Or perhaps he had hit his head and was having flashbacks. That had to be it.

He was taken from his thoughts as The Grandmaster snapped his fingers on front of his face. Thor shook his head. ‘Excuse me. I need to find my brother.’

Thor left Valkyrie and The Grandmaster at the bar as he made his way through the crowd of people towards the back of the club. The music was so loud he was wondering how Loki could put up with it every night.

Then his eyes finally landed on his brother. He stopped dead in his tracks to take in the sight before him.

Loki was wearing an all-black suit. Sitting on a half-circle sofa surrounded by four women. The two right next to him were practically draped over him as he had his arms around them both. It was obvious he was enjoying himself by the big grin he had plastered on his face.

Thor watched as one of the girls that was sat on his left, hand fed him some grapes. Loki playfully bit the tip of her finger, making her giggle in a ridiculous manner, making Thor roll his eyes at the scene.

‘Loki.’ Thor said loudly over the music to announce his arrival.

Loki looked up and his grin grew even larger.

‘Brother, how good to see you. What brings you here?’ Loki asked as he motioned to a space on the sofa at the end, next to one of the girls. He then called over one of the waiters. ‘Get my brother here a pint of Asgards finest beer.’

‘I’ve just come to visit and to see your place. Do you really own all of this?’ Thor asked as he looked around again, just as the waiter came back in record time with his drink. ‘Thank you. This is more like it.’ Thor grinned as he looked at the pint.

‘Let me guess. Val didn’t offer you much but a tiny shot glass?’ Loki said knowingly, trying not to get distracted as one of the girls started kissing his neck.

‘Val?’

‘Yes, Valkyrie. She is going by Val now.’ Loki said as if it was obvious.

‘Oh. Yes… Did you know that she… Well, she is… Kisses woman?’

‘Of course. I’ve known all along. And she does far more than just _kissing_  women, dear innocent brother.’ Loki laughed and with a flick of his wrist had his own glass of wine appear in his hand.

Images briefly flashed by in Thor’s mind of Valkyrie in lewd positions with other women, but he squeezed his eyes together to concentrate again.

‘Yes… I guess so. I didn’t know.’ He said sheepishly, downing more of his beer.

‘There is a lot about her you don’t know, Thor. Anyway, I am sure you’re not here to talk about our  _dear friend_. What is the meaning of your visit? The  _real_ reason.’ Loki sipped on his wine.

‘Is there anywhere we can go and talk, alone?’ Thor asked, looking around and seeming a bit on edge.

Loki sighed and handed his wine to the girl on his right. ‘Fine. There is one thing I need to do first, wait here.’ Loki stood up and the four girls all whined in disappointment.

Thor looked at them all awkwardly and gave a wave. ‘Hello…’

The girls looked at him with an eyebrow up and then looked at one another before all getting up and disappearing, leaving Thor on the sofa on his own.

‘Well, this is… Awkward.’ He said to himself.

Loki went up into the dj booth and picked up the microphone as he paused the music.

‘I want you all to give a warm welcome to a special guest we have tonight to provide your music. He’s come all the way from Sakaar. Give it up, for The Grandmaster.’ Loki announced and everyone started cheering and clapping as The Grandmaster took Loki’s place in the booth.

‘What the…’ If Thor was confused before, he was even more confused now.

‘Come, brother.’ Loki was suddenly right by Thor, startling him slightly.

‘I do wish you wouldn’t do that.’ He chastised his younger brother.

Loki just smirked and led the way back towards the stair case of the club. They had just reached the entrance level when two girls walked in and stopped dead in their tracks, looking wide eyes in awe. Thor grinned, thinking it was at him.

But the two girls squealed and ignored him entirely as they went to Loki.

‘Oh my god, it’s actually you! Can we please get a picture?’ They asked him.

Loki glanced at Thor with a wicked gleam in his eyes. ‘Of course. My brother here will take a picture for us.’ Loki motioned at Thor.

One of the girls quickly passed her phone to Thor, who grumbled in annoyance as he had to take a picture for them. The two girls went to either side of Loki and turned their bodies into him, pressing their hand against his chest. Loki looked like the cat that got the cream as he slid his arms around their waist and tightly held them against his body.

After the picture was taken, one of the girls took her phone back and thanked Loki.

‘Why don’t you lovely ladies take this and go upstairs.’ He held out his key card. ‘There is a private bar in my apartment, it’s the door on the left. Make yourselves comfortable and I will join you both shortly for our own private party.’ He winked at them, making them giggle as they took the key card from Loki and rushed upstairs.

Thor just looked at Loki like he had two heads.

‘Oh how the tables have turned, huh brother?’ Loki laughed and gave Thor a pat on the shoulder.

Thor was just in complete disbelief and he was starting to wonder whether coming to check on his brother had been a good idea or not.

Loki led Thor through the cloakroom where more girls were fawning over Loki as he passed. They went out a door at the back and it was the smoking area, which was empty at that time.

‘Do you like my new Kingdom?’ Loki asked cockily.

‘It is… Quite something. What is The Grandmaster doing here?’

‘Ah, yes. That  _is_  a weird one. He was chucked off Sakaar, so now he stays in Australia. Of all places. He’s just visiting. I didn’t exactly want to turn him away, I haven’t quite figured out whether he still has the melting stick or not.’ Loki frowned and shuddered.

‘Right… Why are all the girls all over you? That is… Not right.’

‘I went about ruling earth all wrong, dear brother. The mortals all love me, simply for owning a fantastic club. Giving everyone what they want. Alcohol, drugs, sex. Anything they want. And they worship me like the god that I am. The odd extra favours that I grant here and there help as well, I am sure.’ Loki beamed happily.

Thor was glad to see his brother so happy. Even if it was from a weird situation.

‘Has anyone recognised you from your previous visit to earth?’ Thor asked.

‘A few. But they soon got over it when I gave them a pass for free alcohol, or had them writhing around beneath me in bed.’ Loki smirked.

‘What is the purpose of you owning this club? I do not understand what you gain from it?’ Thor folded his arms over his chest.

‘I realised something during our last adventure together and while I was King of Asgard. I may have been born to be a King, to be Prince of Asgard. And I always  _will_  be those things. But I needed to let go. To let go and just have fun again. Being here, gives me that chance to just  _live_.’

Thor shook his head with a smile. He reached out and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. ‘Loki, I have never been so happy to hear you say that. If you are happy, then I am happy… But we both know that I am the best looking one.’ He grinned.

‘You just keep telling yourself that, brother.’ Loki smirked. ‘Now, if you would excuse me, I have two lovely girls waiting for me in my apartment.’


	3. Chapter 3

Loki’s head fell backwards in pleasure as a set of soft lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. He let out a moan when a wet tongue flicked across the tip, setting his body alight with desire.

Opening his eyes to look down, he saw her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him eagerly. Slurping noises reached his ears, making him groan as he reached to her and twisted his hand through her brunette hair.

‘That’s it. Pleasing your God so well.’ He cooed out between gritted teeth as he tried not to come too quickly. But this one, this one was certainly something special with her blowjob skills. She was the first mortal to be able to take his entire length down her throat, it was  _very_  impressive. And one of the main reasons why Loki agreed to have her as his sex slave for the weekend.

He’d soon learned that the women of Midgard had a lot of kinky fantasies. Many that they weren’t willing to tell even their partners about it. Or didn’t have a partner to carry it out with. Some were ashamed of their fantasies. Some didn’t trust their partner to keep them safe. But word soon got around of how much of a kinky bastard Loki was and how he was a god with magical powers. So, they started going to him.

He’d had his fair share of weird requests, but did his best to do them all. For a small price, of course. Not money, but for their undying fidelity. Should he ever come into any trouble in the future with any mortals, more so SHIELD, he would have an army behind him. As he also did some extra,  _jobs_ , for anyone that just needed help. Or to rid of someone. So, many men also seeked him out.

Loki’s focus was taken back when the girl took him fully down her throat. His hips bucked up against her and his grip tightened in her hair as he came, moaning unashamedly through his pleasure while the brunette swallowed as much of his sperm as she possibly could.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised, his tight hold turning gentle as he ran his fingers through her hair.

‘Have I pleased you, Master?’ She fluttered her eyes up at him.

Loki smirked and tugged her up next to him on the bed. ‘You did.’ He growled and rolled on top of her.

But before Loki could take things further, someone burst into his apartment without knocking. That  _someone_  being Valkyrie.

‘Oi, god of mischief. We have a problem downstairs. The police are here.’ She shouted at him.

Loki snarled in frustration and leapt out of bed. ‘Stay here. I wont be long.’ He winked at the girl, who nodded and stayed where she was while Loki used his Seidr to get dressed. He smirked as her eyes widened in awe, as the mortals always looked when he used his Seidr on front of them.

Loki rushed out past Valkyrie and downstairs to find a group of police there, waiting.

‘We have a warrant to search the premises.’ One said as he handed Loki a piece of paper.

‘By all means, go ahead. Might I ask what it is you are looking for?’ Loki asked calmly, flicking his wrist so that his illusions would hide the Asgardian alcohol and drugs to make sure it was all looking inconspicuous.

‘We’ve had a tip off about illegal drugs here.’ The policeman said while the rest started to search the place.

Loki was glad they decided to come during closing hours, so it wasn’t disturbing any of his customers.

‘Oh, and I wonder who that was? This is the  _third_  time in less than 4 months. The previous times you’ve found nothing.’ Loki handed the paper back.

‘Yes, well…’ The officer trailed off as he looked down to the paper, shocked to find a small bit of gold wrapped in it.

‘I would appreciate it if we weren’t bothered again.’ Loki narrowed his eyes and leaned in towards him. ‘And I would  _love_  to know who keeps making these accusations against us.’ He whispered.

‘Of course, Sir. Well, the calls come through anonymous. But it’s most likely rival clubs in the city. That is always the case. Sorry to have bothered you again.’ The officer called the rest of them off, saying they were wasting their time.

Loki smirked as he watched them all leave up the stairs. Then he let out a sigh and sat down on a bar stool. Twirling his finger around, he caused a small shot glass to land on front of him along with a bottle of Asgardian Vodka. He poured a shot and downed it, feeling the delicious burn as it slid down his throat.

He was pretty annoyed, but he hoped that the generous gift to the policeman would save for any future incidents.

After having another shot of vodka, he made his way back upstairs. But when he walked into his apartment, there was no sign of his little sex slave. He frowned and checked in the bathroom, but she definitely wasn’t in the apartment.

Then he realised that Valkyrie had also disappeared. He balled his hands into fists as he stormed across the corridor to her apartment and barged inside. Just as he suspected, his slave was tangled in the bed sheets with Valkyrie.

‘What _exactly_  do you think you’re doing with _my_  slave?’ He growled angrily, his jaw clenching as the two women both stopped and looked over at him.

He could tell from her eyes that his little slave was nervous. Valkyrie just grinned. ‘I was just keeping her company while you were… Busy.’

Loki glared at Valkyrie then softened his gaze as he looked at _his_  temporary girl. ‘Wait for me back in my apartment.’ He demanded.

She didn’t need to be told twice, she scrambled out of bed and rushed out of Valkyrie’s apartment. Loki watched her leave then he turned his attention back to his  _friend_ , and folded his arms over his chest.

‘What? You’re not the only one around here that can have a little fun.’ Valkyrie slid out of bed too and went to reach for a bottle on the bedside table, but Loki moved like a snake striking and grabbed her wrist.

Then he pinned her to the wall with a dagger at her neck. ‘Do not touch my things again.’ He hissed at her, nose scrunched up angrily.

‘Or what? You’ll kill me? I’m sure Thor and SHIELD would  _love_  that.’ Valkyrie smirked.

‘Do not tempt me. I could easily make you disappear. Or are you forgetting that you are living under MY roof?’

Valkyrie let out an annoyed sigh and just glared back at him until he backed off. Loki shot her another warning look before returning to his apartment.

His temporary pet was kneeling on the floor, waiting for his return.

‘Ohh, what am I going to do with you?’ He growled, walking over towards her in an intimidating manner.

Loki proceeded to grab her hair and dragged her to the bed. He sat down on the edge, pulled her up across his knee and began to spank her with his bare hand.

When Loki brought his hand down firmly on her backside for the final time, she let out another cry from the pain. But Loki just grinned as he watched her bright red skin tremor under his hand.  

‘I think you forgot who you belong to this weekend. Do not forget again, or I will use the belt.’ He said in warning.

‘I’m sorry, Master. It won’t happen again. I promise.’ She pleaded.   
  


Valkyrie stealing his play toys, or rival clubs trying to sabotage his club, wasn’t his main problem. As it turned out that woman he took on for the weekend as his submissive servant became obsessed with him.

Every single night she appeared in the club. To start with it was fine. She would swoon over him, if there was no one else then he would take her upstairs for a quick shag. But she started getting needier, wanted to be with him all the time. He had to have his security come and physically remove her from his apartment. Then he had to ban her from his club as she started causing trouble.

She wasn’t the only person to become obsessive with the god. He soon had around 10 people on his banned list. The security guards knew their faces and wouldn’t allow them in.

Valkyrie shook her head while she watched security throw out yet another woman in the middle of the day, who had just walked into the club when they were closed. 

Loki went straight to the bar to grab a drink. ‘Perhaps you shouldn’t rent your dick out to everything that breathes like it’s a damn pogo stick!’ She hissed, joining him.

‘You’re just as bad. With the amount of women you’ve had in your apartment I’m surprised you haven’t installed a rotating door.’ Loki spat back at her.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of whiskey to take back to her apartment. ‘If you want my advice’

‘I don’t.’ Loki cut her off.

‘Alright, fine.’ Valkyrie gave up and walked away.

Loki sat at the bar and stewed about his slight dilemma. He didn’t want to attract too much bad attention, and having raving lunatics around was doing exactly that.

After a few drinks, he took out his new phone and called a ‘friend’.

‘Hello. It’s Loki here… Do you still have the melting stick?’


	4. Chapter 4

Loki grinned wolfishly when he saw a group of his regular girls enter his club, looking beautiful as always. They all made sure to brush by him as they went up to the bar. He winked at every one of them, looking them up and down hungrily.

Now his problem of obsessive mortals was solved, he was able to relax and concentrate on the fun again.

And with the group of girls that were now in his club, he certainly was going to have a fun night.

But suddenly a young male voice came from behind him. ‘Sir? I’m sorry to bother you. I was… I was just wondering if I could get some help.’

Loki felt slight irritation at being distracted from eyeing up his prey for the night, but he turned and put on a smile anyway. He was a little shocked to find a boy, because in his eyes that was what he was. He looked barely 18. But he knew that with how strict his security was that the kid wouldn’t have gotten in if he wasn’t.

The kid had dark brown hair, messy but it suited him. His eyes were a deep brown and he was of medium height, but in relation to Loki he was still short. He looked to be in good fitness too.

But he looked deeply troubled. And since Loki was feeling in a good mood, he was going to play nice. Curious to what his problem may be. Since it  _looked_  like he had his life together nicely.

‘How may I be of assistance?’ Loki motioned to the empty bar stools next to where they were standing, so the two of them took a seat.

‘I… I uhm, have a problem.’ The boy said nervously.

‘And that is?’ Loki urged. Whilst he felt in a good mood, he didn’t have the patience to be there all night.

‘It’s with a girl. I really like her and we’ve just started dating, but I have no idea how to… How to…  _Please_  her.’ He said quietly, his cheeks turning bright red.

‘Ah, woman trouble. Have you ever been with a woman before?’ Loki asked.

‘No… But I really like her. She’s so beautiful. I just don’t want to mess things up.’ 

‘What is your name?’

‘Alex.’

‘Well, Alex. All you need, is a little experience. I can certainly help you in that department.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

  
The next thing that Alex knew, he was in Loki’s apartment surrounded by women. The group that had entered the club earlier, who Loki had been eyeing up, were all more than willing to do Loki a favour by helping out his new  _friend_.

The poor boy was totally out of his depths to start with, not knowing where to look as the group of women all took off their clothes, then began to undress him and Loki.

But Loki and the women soon put him at ease. Loki told one of the girls to take care of him. Which she did. She showed him a fine time and Loki gave Alex some tips. Who was surprised to find that the tips worked.

By the end of the night, the girls were fawning not only just over Loki but all over Alex too. Once he was coaxed out of his shell, he turned out to be very generous in the bedroom department.

Loki didn’t expect to hear from him again after he left that night. He just turned his concentrations to the many women that were sprawled naked across his large bed. He was a god after all and his needs were nowhere near satisfied.

  
A few days later, the club had just closed and Loki was with Valkyrie, they were discussing a few more options for the club. The two were able to get along most of the time, they were rather alike really with their fiery temper. And though neither would admit it, they both enjoyed one another’s  _friendship_ , although it was a word to be taken very lightly.

‘What are you going to do about Hans?’ Valkyrie asked.

‘I will have to hire someone else.’ Loki said simply.

He wasn’t overly happy about having to find another barman. But Hans was having to move away, so he had no other option.

‘Let’s hope they are as accepting to who we are as Hans was.’ She sighed, opening a bottle of alcohol.

‘Did I say you could have that?’ Loki rumbled.

Valkyrie ignored him and within seconds the bottle was finished. Loki rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Seriously, Val. You’d be as well just eating money at the rate you drink.’

‘Shut up. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have as much punters coming in here.’ She argued back.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Loki looked over and saw his security guard, Tony, with Alex too.

‘This kid wanted to see you. Will I chuck him out?’ Tony asked, keeping a hand on Alex’s shoulder until he got his answer from Loki.

‘No, that’s fine. Thank you.’ Loki dismissed Tony with a flick of his hand.

Alex smiled and rushed over to join Loki and Valkyrie at the bar. Loki turned to look at Valkyrie. ‘Pour us a drink, then leave us to it.’ He smirked.

Valkyrie looked pissed off but she did as Loki asked, while cursing at him under her breath. Then to Loki’s annoyance, she grabbed another bottle before leaving them.

‘Are you two an item?’ Alex asked, hopping up on the bar stool next to Loki.

‘No. Hel will freeze over before that happens.’ Loki said sharply.

‘Ok, sorry.’ Alex said in defence. ‘I just wanted to thank you, for the other night. It really helped… I went on the date with the girl I was telling you about. And, wow, it was amazing. I took her back to mine after and she said she had the night of her life. We’re going out again next weekend.’ Alex said with a big smile.

‘Excellent. See, all you needed was a little practice to give you the confidence.’ Loki grinned and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

‘I can’t thank you enough. Seriously. If there is ever anything I can do for you, just ask. Although I know with you being a god, I doubt there is anything I  _could_ do.’ Alex rambled.

But then an idea sprang into Loki’s mind.

‘Kid, do you have a job?’ Loki blurted out.

‘Yeah. Why?’

‘What do you do?’ Loki asked, taking a sip of his drink.

‘I work behind a bar, in a pub not far from here.’ Alex replied.

‘So you have bar experience. That’s good… Do you enjoy working there?’ Loki turned his full attention to him.

Alex was confused as to why Loki was asking all these questions. ‘Uh. It’s alright. Do you mind if I ask why?’

‘I want to offer you a full time job here. Come work for me instead.’ Loki said confidently.

Alex was shocked at the gods offer, he was speechless for a moment. ‘I… Uh.’

‘I will double what you are already being paid. And of course, working here has many benefits.’ And right on que, two of the pole dancers walked out from the back, heading home. Loki grinned at them and slapped the last girls arse, winking at her when she turned around. Her cheeks went bright red as she smiled back at him. ‘You could practice as often as you want for your… Lovelynew girlfriend.’ Loki said, turning his attention back to Alex.

‘I… Wow. Are you serious? Why me though?’

Loki shrugged. ‘You’re young and good looking, so will attract more custom. I don’t take to a lot of people, but I like you. You’re smart and respectful. I feel you could do well here and that you would do wonders for my club… So, what do you say? Do you want the job?’ Loki asked, holding his hand out.

Alex looked down at Loki’s hand, then back to his face and he smiled. ‘Of course!’ He said excitedly.

‘Excellent. When can you start?’ Loki grinned.

  
Alex started working for Loki the very next day. He gave him a month’s pay in advance to get him started. Since he knew he would lose out from quitting at his other job without any notice.

Loki had been correct, having someone like Alex working behind the bar did wonders for business. While Loki could pull in many customers alone, he found that younger customers started coming in too. That meant that Loki got twice the amount of fun. He found the younger ones were able to keep up with him more, not tiring as quickly. And they were extremely messed up with their kinks, which added to his pleasure.

One day, Loki was sitting on his favorite couch with many females lusting over him. He already had his pick for who he was going to fuck that night, he was spoilt for choice nowadays.

Looking across the club, he saw that Valkyrie was in the same position. Though she had many guys attempting to gain her attentions, but she quickly got rid of them. Loki almost felt sorry for them.  _Almost_.

As Valkyrie took one woman’s hand and started leading her through the club, planning to take her to her apartment. She walked behind Loki, but stopped to lean down to speak to him. ‘I must say, taking on that new barman has been your best idea yet.’ She said quietly to him.

‘Have fun, my dear Valkyrie.’ Loki smirked and reached up to pat her cheek.

‘Oh I plan to.’ She looked at her companion, hunger in her eyes.

Loki chuckled and excused himself from the group of girls, taking out a spiff from his pocket he made his way through the club. He looked over to the bar and motioned to Alex for him to join him.

Alex made sure anyone else waiting at the bar was served, then he followed Loki upstairs and out the back to the smoking area.

‘Here.’ Loki handed him one of the spiffs.

Alex hadn’t been into drugs until he started hanging out with Loki and Valkyrie. They hadn’t forced him to get into it, he wanted to try it for himself. He couldn’t deny, he enjoyed the buzz it gave him.

‘Are you still seeing that girl of yours?’ Loki asked, using his Seidr to light his spiff with a flick of his wrist, doing the same for his new barman. Who was only just getting used to his Seidr, though it still startled him sometimes.

‘Yeah I am.’ Alex nodded.

‘You do not sound very enthusiastic.’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

‘Well, she’s a bit… Boring now. You know. The girls here, they are all so much fun. I feel guilty, but Rachel just isn’t up for trying new things. Or anything even remotely kinky.’ Alex sighed and leaned back against the wall.

‘Ah, my friend. Perhaps you’ve been spending far too much time here.’ Loki jested with him. ‘The world is your oyster, why settle for someone you are not happy with? You mortals claim that sex isn’t everything… But it really is.’ Loki smirked.

‘I guess I have the best of both worlds for now. So long as she never finds out.’ Alex shrugged.

‘That’s the way to do it.’ Loki gave him a pat on the back. ‘Why don’t you go take that lovely girls that have been oogling you all night up to my apartment and show them a good time.’ Loki took his key card out and held it up for him.

‘Really? What about the bar though?’ Alex hesitantly took the card from Loki.

‘I’ll cover. Go, have a good time. But don’t be too long, I have a few girls of my own I need to please.’ Loki winked.

Alex handed Loki the rest of his spiff and rushed off back into the club. Loki chuckled and finished them both off. Then he was about to go inside when he looked over at the queue of people, waiting to enter.

There was a woman there that caught his eye. He wasn’t sure what it was that came over him, but he was suddenly very intrigued in the stranger. When she realised that she had caught his eye, a slight blush formed over her cheeks. But she looked away and didn’t look back at him again.

Loki went inside and over to the bar. It wasn’t too busy as everyone was busy dancing, or more grinding on one another, but it was steady enough for him to keep busy until Alex would be finished.

As Loki moved down the bar, his eyes widened slightly in glee when he saw the same girl from the queue.

‘Hello there, darling. What can I get you?’ He put on his best charm, giving her a toothy smile that always caused the girls to go weak in the knees.

He had already decided after seeing her outside that he was going to have her in his bed that night. Writhing beneath her, screaming out his name in pleasure as he took her. He had a feeling she was a screamer, it was always the shy ones and from her demeanour she definitely did seem shy.

‘I will have a whiskey and coke, please.’ She smiled sweetly. ‘I thought you owned the club, so why are you working behind the bar?’

‘Ah, you are observant. My barman is otherwise engaged right now.’ He winked at her mischievously. ‘I don’t deny my employees, or guests, their pleasure when they so wish.’

‘I am sure you don’t.’ She said and kept her eyes on Loki’s hands as he poured her drink for her.

‘What’s your name?’ Loki asked, pouring in the coke.

‘My mother always told me to never give out my name to just anyone.’ She answered.

‘Very wise. But I am not just  _anyone_ , my dear. For I can give you experiences beyond your wildest dreams. I do not doubt that you know of me, most wouldn’t come to my club alone if they weren’t looking for something specific or some fun.’ Loki smirked.

She said nothing while she pulled out her purse to pay for the drink, but Loki held his hand up. ‘This one is on the house.’ He said cockily.

‘Oh, thank you very much. Cheers.’ She said with a simple smile, held up her drink to him and then turned and walked away.

Loki’s face dropped and he frowned.

‘Everything ok, boss?’ Alex asked as he came back to work, seeing Loki looking a bit baffled.

Loki slid his arm over Alex’s shoulder while he kept his eye on the girl making her way to the dancefloor.

‘I do believe that for the first time ever, my silver tongue has failed me.’


	5. Chapter 5

After the mysterious girl, Loki had dubbed her as, ignored his advances that night he had been incredibly frustrated.

But at least he had many choices to take out that frustration on.

Although to his utter annoyance, as he was pounding one of the blonde girls from behind, he kept imagining the mysterious girls black hair fisted in his hand instead. He growled in anger as he tugged hard on the girl’s hair, making her yelp from the pain as her body tightened around the gods cock.

Loki groaned and grunted as he pounded roughly into her, taking the breath out of her with every rough thrust. He pushed so hard that her arms gave out beneath her, so Loki folded himself over her back and his hips were relentless as he fucked her senseless into the bed.

He was usually careful with making sure his companions gained their pleasure as well as him. But tonight, he wasn’t as careful. He came before she did, even though she was close, she wasn’t close enough before Loki emptied his load inside of her.

When he pulled out, he didn’t even take in the fascination of looking at the mess he made like he normally did. He was feeling irritable.

The girl was also irritable when Loki rolled off her and pushed her to the side, not giving her pleasure. So she scurried away to the bathroom, too worked up not to at least finish herself off. Then when she returned to the bedroom, Loki had vanished.

  
Valkyrie strolled into the club to see Loki at the bar, drinking alone. Even though it was closed and was 4am.

‘What are you doing here? I thought you would be rolling around in bed with that blonde you disappeared with.’ She said as she joined him, not bothering to pour a glass and just drank straight from the bottle.

Loki simply replied. ‘I needed a drink.’

‘Ok… What’s up? I know there’s something.’ Valkyrie asked.

‘I simply have a challenge on my hands, is all.’ Loki said through gritted teeth.

‘Such as?’ Valkyrie wasn’t going to give up easily and Loki knew that.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘There is a girl. She was in here last night.’ He simply stated.

‘And?’

‘And… She has gotten under my skin slightly, is all.’ Loki grumbled.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow up. ‘So you just need to fuck her, get her out of your system. It’s natural to be attracted to some in a stronger way.’

‘That is where the problem lies. She denied my advances.’ Loki frowned, looking straight ahead of him as he clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them.

Valkyrie had to hold back a laugh. ‘Well, that just means you will have to work harder. God of mischief.’ She sniggered.

Loki glared at Valkyrie and stood up abruptly, he said nothing to her as he stormed away. But as he reached the top of the stairs, there was a rather comely looking woman waiting at the top.

Loki put on his best smile, his eyes twinkling as addressed her. ‘Why hello there. Can I help you?’ He purred.

‘I… Hope so.’ The woman was slightly off guard upon seeing Loki, he was much more handsome than she imagined.

‘I hope so too. Don’t be shy, dear. I don’t bite, unless that’s something you are into.’ Loki grinned wolfishly.

The woman gulped before telling Loki what she wanted.

  
A few hours later, Valkyrie just let herself into Loki’s apartment to look for him. But as she waltzed into his bedroom, she stopped and her eyes widened, a grin forming on her face.

‘Well, this looks like fun.’ She said.

Loki was half naked, only wearing leather trousers and he had the woman restrained in an X shape standing up. Her legs were spread as far apart as would allow without her feet coming off the floor and her wrists were held up straight with leather restraints hanging from the roof.

The god had his hand wrapped tightly around her throat, choking her. While his free hand was between her legs, finger fucking her roughly.

Not looking away or taking his concentration off from the woman he responded to her. ‘ _Do not_ , distract me.’ Loki drawled, pistoning his fingers into her quicker as his fingers around her throat squeezed tighter.

The woman didn’t even register that there was someone else in the room, as all her concentration was on how she was losing oxygen to her brain. But the pleasure was building, her restricted breathing intensifying the feeling.

Valkyrie kept quiet but slowly stalked closer to get a better look at the scene unfolding on front of her.

Loki released the woman’s neck, allowing her to take a big gulp of air between her crying of ecstasy. Then as quickly as he had granted her breath, he took it away from her again. The woman started squirming and thrashing in her restraints as Loki concentrated on hitting her g spot with every thrust of his long fingers.

It wasn’t much longer until the woman’s body started shaking and she squirted all over Loki’s hand, before passing out from the orgasm and lack of oxygen. Loki let out a growl as he pulled his fingers from her and stepped backwards, dropping his hand from her neck.

‘That was some show.’ Valkyrie’s voice was low, her eyes slightly glazed over from watching.

Loki turned around, a wicked smirk and gleam in his eyes. ‘Jealous?’ He stepped into Valkyrie’s personal space and lifted his hand up to press his two fingers against her lips. His own eyes glazed over slightly when she sucked the digits, cleaning them of the woman’s essence.

‘Mmmm. She’s a tasty one.’ Valkyrie matched Loki’s smirk.

‘You can have her after. That was another of her, _wishes_.’ Loki stepped back to the woman to untie her and carried her to the bed, making sure she had the blanket draped over her.

‘To sleep with a woman?’ Valkyrie asked, eyeing her up.

‘Yes. To be choked, restrained and forced into many orgasms, to be taken roughly by a man. And to sleep with a woman. Her sex life is rather dull with her husband who thinks that owning a pair of handcuffs is classed as kinky.’ Loki snorted in disgust.

‘Was she a good fuck?’

Loki winked at his companion. ‘Oh yes. Very loud. Sure got me out of my slump.’ 

‘Good. That girl you saw will probably not even return.’

‘What are you doing in my apartment anyway?’ Loki raised an eyebrow at Valkyrie.

‘I wanted to make sure your head was clear for the inspection we have later. I know seeing that girl last night rubbed you up the wrong way.’ She perched on his bed and watched as he got dressed.

‘Well, I have now been rubbed up the _right_  way.’ Loki grinned. ‘Don’t worry about the inspection. We have dealt with police raids, an inspection will be a piece of cake.’

  
Loki was right, the inspection went without a hitch. That night he was feeling extra generous so he announced for the night all drinks were 40% off for members.

He went over to the bar to see how Alex was fairing. ‘Do you want me to call Val down to help with bar duties?’ He asked.

‘I’m managing alright, boss. Just!’ Alex replied, not stopping for long as he poured more drinks.

Loki gave him a thumbs up and made a mental note to give him a bonus for the nights work.

He suddenly had a feeling that someone was attempting to sneak up on him, a slight tingle down his spine would always alert him to the fact. He spun around on his heels and was delightfully surprised to see it was the mystery girl from the previous night.

‘So how does a girl go about getting this members card?’ She asked with a grin.

‘Well, for starters I need to know your name.’ Loki grinned back at her and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her answer.

‘Hmm. I’m not  _that_  desperate for cheap drinks.’ She said after a moments pause, turned and went back to the dancefloor with her half full drink.

Loki licked his lips while he watched her, then he stalked after her. He wasn’t about to let her go so easily this time. He  _had_  to know her name.

She was dancing at the side of the dancefloor, enjoying herself and letting her hair down when she felt a presence behind her. A warm breath tickled over her neck and made her shiver slightly, but she pushed that down and listened to what he had to say.

‘Considering this is the second night in a row you’ve been in my club, I would say we are past the  _strangers’_  title already.’ He said loud enough, for her ears only.

She smirked and turned around to look up at him.

‘It’s Lisa.’

‘You’re lying.’ Loki narrowed his eyes at her, but still a hint of a smirk was on his lips. ‘I am the god of lies, darling.’

She tilted her head a little, as if in thought while she brought her drink up and put the straw to her lips, taking a sip before answering. ‘If you are the god of lies, then how do I know you are trustworthy of my name?’

‘Touché. It is not often my title back fires on me.’

‘Perhaps it should more often then.’ She shrugged and moved away from him, across the dancefloor.

But Loki kept an eye on her and followed her closely, like a predator slowly seizing up his prey while she kept avoiding him. He moved skilfully across the floor with a grace that only he contained, dodging between others dancing and stumbling around.

He approached her once again, resting his hand softly on her upper arm.

‘You are avoiding me.’ He stated simply.

‘No, _you_  are stalking  _me_.’ She held up her empty glass and thrust it into his hand so he had no option but to take it, unless he wanted it to smash to the floor.

‘Thanks for an interesting night.’ She gave him a half smirk and made her way towards the exit.

Loki was more confused than ever. Not only was she dismissing his advances, but she seemed to be enjoying it? It made him more frustrated in a way, not knowing her name. Yet he was also finding it rather thrilling, if he was being honest with himself. Normally he had girls practically throwing themselves at him, but now he had to work for this one.

Because he  _so_  desperately wanted her.

  
When she left the club, she made her way home and took her phone out to text someone.

_I’m in._


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was preparing for opening the club for the night. He was determined that he was going to find out the mysterious girls name. He was almost tempted to keep her hostage until he learned her name, he was  _that_ desperate.

Valkyrie could tell he wasn’t quite with it. ‘Your head is elsewhere today Lackey.’ She said as she joined him while Alex was behind the bar preparing.

‘I’ve already warned you about calling me that.’ Loki said through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

Alex swiftly moved along the bar, not wanting to get involved. He had seen and heard rows between them both before, it wasn’t something that he enjoyed witnessing.

But Valkyrie called him back. ‘Boyo, get back over here.’

Alex rolled his eyes and moved back down towards them, looking a little anxious between the two.

‘I’m not the only one who has noticed Loki is rather pre occupied tonight. Am I?’ She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Alex expectantly.

‘Well… I… Uh… A little.’ Loki raised an eyebrow at the kid, who was quick to add on to his explanation. ‘But I mean, pretty girls do that to us, don’t they? And it’s fun trying to work them out.’

Loki smirked. ‘Good save, kid.’

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and stormed away. Loki turned his attention back to his hands, there was a green glow surrounding them and he was mumbling something under his breath.

Alex was intrigued but he waited until Loki was finished before interrupting him.

‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Make sure that my mysterious girl gets this in her drink, will you?’ Loki handed Alex a tiny dissolvable pill.

‘Sure… What is it?’

‘It is just a little something to make her a bit more susceptible to telling me her name… And to me.’ Loki winked and leaned over to pat him on the shoulder.

But Loki’s hopes for the night didn’t quite go as planned…

First The Grandmaster made an unwanted appearance, to Loki’s utter annoyance. He didn’t realise that he was back in town and he was not in the mood. He claimed he just returned for his melting stick, as he had a few problems of his own that he had to deal with.

Second, when Loki’s mysterious girl arrived, The Grandmaster seemed to take a shine to her. Loki was irked to no end as he watched the old git join her at the bar.

But then he was distracted for a moment as one of his dancers needed assistance as there was a man getting too familiar and she wasn’t happy, he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

While Loki grabbed the man from the shoulder and twirled him around to give him a telling off, he didn’t see Alex put the pill into the drink that the mysterious girl ordered and hand it to her. But The Grandmaster took her drink instead, insisting it looked better than his own. So he downed it all in one go…

Once Loki dealt with the idiotic man, he went over to the bar and Alex gave him the nod. Signalling that she had the drink and he’d put the pill in.

But Loki noticed that something seemed off, as she didn’t seem any more open or willing towards him.

Though someone else was...  _Much_  more than normal.

‘Come on then, big boy. Are you going to show me a good time while I am here?’ The wacky Grandmaster reached up and cupped his cheek.

Loki looked at him with his eyebrows up in alarm. The mysterious girl next to them just laughed as she watched poor Loki being flirted at on a whole new level by The Grandmaster.

The Grandmaster tried to drag Loki onto the dancefloor but when Loki dug his heels in and refused he got a slap on the arse instead.

The trickster looked around the club and looked at Alex with wide eyes, mouthing at him to help. Alex just shrugged, he was too busy at the bar. Loki then laid eyes on Valkyrie, who was watching the entire thing from upstairs on the balcony. He tried to get her to help by glaring and mouthing that she was to get down there instantly, while he was being pushed across the floor by The Grandmaster’s hands on his arse still, but Valkyrie just laughed and raised her glass at him.

The mysterious girl turned to Alex and motioned him over, once she had been able to drag her eyes away from the scene that unfolded on the dance floor.

‘Who exactly is that insane looking guy?’ 

‘He’s called The Grandmaster. He’s… Not from around here.’ Alex cringed as his boss was trying to keep things civil on the dancefloor while said insane guy tried to grind against him.

‘Well, that’s kind of obvious.’ She stated plainly, looking over her shoulder to them again but quickly turning back to Alex with a hand over her face. ‘Why is he so horny for your boss?’

‘Uh. He’s often like that.’ Alex shrugged.

‘Right… What is the deal with your boss anyway? He seems so intent on knowing my name.’ 

‘You’ve certainly caused quite a stir with him. He’s used to getting what he wants, and he usually always wins in the end. It might be easier on you, on all of us, if you just told him your name.’ Alex tried pleadingly to give her puppy dog eyes, but she wasn’t buying it.

‘But this is  _so_ much fun.’ She grinned wickedly and took the drink from Alex. She turned around on her stool to watch what was happening on the dancefloor again.

Loki eventually managed to get The Grandmaster to turn his attentions on one of his dancers, so he was able to escape and sneak back to the bar. Looking slightly worse for wear, with flushed cheeks and his body was tensed up.

The mysterious girl grinned at him. ‘Well, that was quite something. I wasn’t sure about coming back tonight, but boy I sure am glad I did.’

‘Glad that you found my misfortune to be so amusing, darling.’ Loki said, putting his charm and charisma straight back on.

‘Oh that will keep me happy for a long time, trust me.’ She laughed.

‘Surely that means I should earn your name now?’ Loki slid onto the stool next to her and nodded at Alex for him to pour him a drink.

‘Hmm. I don’t think so.’

‘Well, if you don’t tell me your name then I shall have to come up with a nickname for you in the meantime.’ Loki put his finger to his lips, deep in thought about what to name her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Think carefully.’ She said in warning.

Loki just smirked at her attempt of threatening him. It was cute.

‘I have the perfect name.’ Loki grinned and winked at Alex when he handed his drink over. Alex just rolled his eyes and moved away, not wanting to be part of it. He didn’t think it would end well. He just wasn’t sure for which party yet.

The mysterious girl narrowed her eyes at Loki, waiting for his response. Expecting it to be something insulting or ridiculous.

‘Firefly.’ Loki grinned.

‘Firefly, really?’ She laughed. ‘Well, it’s not as bad as I thought.’ She shrugged, downing some of her drink.

‘Glad you like it. Because that is what I will call you, until I learn your true name.’ Loki whispered, leaning in closer to her.

She put her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away from her, giving her more space. Loki just cocked an eyebrow at her.

‘I think there is more chance of pigs flying than me telling you my name.’

‘Oh, I could most certainly make that happen my little Firefly.’ Loki winked at her and lifted his hand up, palm upwards.

There was a light hum and green light as he caused a mini pig illusion to appear and then he flicked his wrist, making it fly around the room. Causing a slight stir as everyone looked at the fake flying pig.

‘Unbelievable.’ She shook her head and rolled her eyes, Loki just kept looking at her with a big grin on his face.

  
When the club closed, Loki had to get help from his security to guide The Grandmaster out. Him being really drunk and still horny for Loki because of the damn pill didn’t help. Loki thought about using the melting stick on him, but then he decided against it because he had a feeling that would somehow backfire on him. No doubt he would get haunted by The Grandmaster as a ghost and he shuddered at the thought.

Valkyrie joined Loki back inside once everyone had left.

‘Well, was your night a success? Did you find out her name or just get molested by The Grandmaster all night?’ She asked, smirking in amusement.

Loki gave her a glare and growled. ‘I did not get her name, but I have named her. So that will do for now.’

‘You are investing way too much time on her. Don’t let her worm her way into you.’ Valkyrie warned him.

‘Not at all. I simply aim to find out her name and bed her for a night. She’s just a little challenge that needs a bit of extra time, is all.’ Loki said cockily.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Have you recovered after being groped by The Grandmaster?’ Valkyrie smirked at Loki the following day when she saw him.

Loki glared at her and clenched his jaw, trying not to think about it.

‘I’ll take that as a no.’

Loki ignored her and carried on unpacking some of the bottles and putting them in place behind the bar.

‘Any luck with that mystery girl?’

‘Perhaps.’ Loki grinned.

Even though the pill had been given to the wrong person last night, it hadn’t been a complete disaster. Loki had a second plan up his sleeve that he had put into action.

Valkyrie folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. ‘You’re not going to tell me your plan, are you?’ She asked.

‘Nope.’

‘Ugh.’ Valkyrie grunted in annoyance as she turned on her heels to leave him be.

Loki only had to wait another half an hour before the door upstairs opened, to his delight when he looked up it was exactly who he had been expecting.

‘Hello, my little Firefly.’ He grinned and walked over to greet her at the bottom of the stairs.

‘Alright, where is it?’ She asked straight away.

‘Where is what?’ Loki teased, leaning on the railing at the side.

‘You know exactly what I am on about. There’s no way it just fell out of my handbag last night.’ She said knowingly.

‘I found it on the floor. Come, it’s upstairs in my apartment.’ Loki said innocently and motioned for her to follow him.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she followed him, it was like following the lion into his den. But there was something about him that she trusted, to an extent. And she knew she had to get close to him for…  _Reasons_.

‘Would you like a drink?’ Loki offered once he had her in his luxury apartment.

‘No, thank you. I’ll just get my purse back and go.’ She smirked and held out her hand expectantly.

‘I don’t bite, you know. Unless that is something you’re into.’ Loki smirked mischievously.

‘Just give me my damn purse.’ She raised an eyebrow up at him.

Loki sighed and reached into his back pocket before handing it to her. But when he handed it to her, he didn’t let go of it. He used that to his advantage and pulled her in close to him.

She looked up at Loki, slightly startled by the sudden closeness. She had to shake her head to clear her mind, even as his scent took over her senses. How was it possible for a man to smell so damn good?

Loki noticed the split second falter in her body language, which made him feel like he had won. Even if it was just a small victory, he would take it.

He let go of the purse which was quickly put into her handbag. Then she stepped backwards, giving herself some space.

‘Come out for dinner with me.’ Loki stated out of the blue.

Firefly looked at him like he had two heads, not quite believing what he just said. ‘Wh… What?’

He repeated himself again, taking a small pause between each word. ‘Come, out, for, dinner, with, me.’

‘Why would you want to go out for dinner with me?’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ Loki countered.

She opened her mouth, but couldn’t think of what to say so closed it again. Loki couldn’t stop grinning like a cat that got the cream. To see her speechless and even blushing very slightly, it was another small victory.

‘Well?’ He asked when there was still no response from her.

‘When?’

‘Tonight. Meet me here at 7:30.’

‘Alright.’ She turned around and started to leave. ‘But only on the condition that you’re paying!’ She called back over her shoulder.

‘Deal.’ Loki chuckled.

It took Loki an hour or two before he realised what he did. He had just invited her out for dinner. He wasn’t sure why, exactly. Since that wasn’t usually his style. But there was something about her that intrigued him, a lot.

He knew that just by seducing her he wasn’t going to get her into his bed. So he decided that perhaps the more traditional method of taking his time to get to know her might work. It was always worth a try, that was for sure.

He knew that he wasn’t going to hear the end of it from Valkyrie though…

‘Lackey has a date!’ She announced to Alex and a few of the pole dancers when it was nearing opening time. Which was also the same time that Loki had told Firefly to meet him.

‘It is _not_  a date! And how many times,  _that is not my name_!’ Loki snarled.

‘Sure, sure. Going out for dinner, with a girl that you want fuck… Totally not a date.’ She rolled her eyes.

Loki grumbled under his breath at her, then turned to Alex.

‘Keep an eye on her tonight. Don’t let her drink all of the alcohol, she’s going to make me go out of business.’

‘I will do, boss.’ Alex nodded.

‘Well, how do I look?’ Loki asked, holding his arms out.

‘You look great. Perfect for you da…Dinner.’ Alex quickly corrected himself, earning a glare from Loki.

  
Firefly finished up getting ready for her dinner with Loki. She applied some lipstick, then grabbed her handbag and checked she had everything before heading out. But just as she was about to leave her phone rang.

She saw who it was and groaned under her breath. It was her brother. But she put on a nice tone and answered, knowing he would only persist if she didn’t answer.

‘Hey, bro. How are you?’

‘What are you doing tonight?’

‘I’m going for dinner with Loki. I’ve managed to worm my way close to him.’ She said as she checked her watch, not wanting to be late.

‘Good, well done. Try and find out as much as possible. He can’t just come onto the scene and take all the punters. There must be something he is up to. The amount of sales I’ve lost in the past month is ridiculous!’ Her brother ranted.

‘I know, I know… I told you, that young barman he hired has something to do with the recent earnings. He’s young, good looking. Of course all the younger girls will go there. And Loki himself is rather handsome too. He seems able to charm most of the punters, males too.’ She said, thinking back to the previous night when The Grandmaster was all over him. ‘Oh, there is someone you should try and find out more about. He’s known as The Grandmaster. I don’t know, it was weird. Look into it.’

‘Alright, I will. Take care tonight, sis. If you get into any trouble just call and I’ll come get you.’

‘Will do. Speak to you later.’

She let out a sigh as she put her phone back into her bag.

Spying for a rival club was never something she wanted to do. But her brother was losing business because of Loki. They couldn’t understand why. As it seemed that Loki’s was just an ordinary club, until seeing the inside.

She’d heard the rumours about Loki being a god. But hadn’t quite believed it until she saw him using his powers to make that fake pig fly around the club. She had to wonder if he was doing something else on the side to make him so successful. That was what she was in to find out. And if possible, take him down. 

For her brother, of course.

But all of that was easier said than done when she arrived and saw Loki. He had pulled out all the stops tonight with his suit. White shirt, black trousers, jacket and tie. Finished with a green scarf. She had to pull herself together again and focus on why she was there in the first place. It would do no good if she became distracted.

‘Hello, Firefly. You look ravishing tonight.’ He purred and kissed her cheek, surprising her.

‘Hi, Loki.’ She smirked at him. ‘You look not too bad yourself.’

‘Shall we?’ Loki motioned to the door and held his arm out.

Firefly gave him a look with an eyebrow up, wondering just what he was up to. And what his end game was. But she obliged and hooked her arm around his, allowing him to lead her out to the awaiting taxi.  
  


Firefly was pleasantly surprised when Loki had picked to take her to a rather fancy restaurant in the middle of the city. Though it didn’t exactly surprise her that he would pick somewhere expensive.

‘Now that I am buying you dinner, am I going to earn your name?’ Loki asked after he had been the perfect gentleman and pulled her chair out for her then tucked her in. Hoping to earn more brownie points.

‘Hmm. We’ll see by the end of it. Depends on how much I enjoy your company.’ She teased.

Loki still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the mortal. Normally the women were all over him, his dazzling smile and silver tongued wit was enough to get them into his bed. But this one, this one was a challenge. And he found the more time he spent in her company, the more he wanted her.

‘What made you decide to set up your own club?’ Firefly asked, sipping on her wine as she eyed him carefully.

‘You mean you haven’t heard the story?’

‘Obviously not. Or I wouldn’t be asking.’ She teased.

‘Touché.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Well… My brother and I moved to Earth, I wanted a fresh start away from him. So Val and I came here, bought the club and renovated it up to how it is now.’

‘Are you and Val an item?’

‘Gods, no.’ Loki said as if she had just insulted his mother. ‘She is merely an accomplice, so to speak.’

‘Right… So when you say you came to Earth, you used to live elsewhere. Asgard, right? Is that really true? I mean, I know you can do some illusion tricks. But are you really who they say you are?’

‘Darling, I am much more than what they say I am.’ Loki winked.

After the small amount of grilling, the conversation was turned and it was Loki’s turn to ask questions.

‘Enough about me. What about you. Since you won’t tell me your name, can I at least get your life story?’ Loki pleaded, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

‘Well, I’m 26. I work in HMV, not all that exciting. I have a cat, called Jasper. I enjoy drawing, but my parents were never that supportive of my art. Hence why I’ve ended up just working at HMV instead. And my parents aren’t actually my parents, I was adopted when I was 8. Aside from that, there’s not much to tell really. Pretty boring, average life.’ She shrugged.

‘You were adopted at 8? Why?’ Loki asked, leaning forward to listen intently.

‘My mother died when I was 5. Then my father went off the rails, started to abuse me. I eventually got taken into care and soon found my new family.’ Firefly said, shifting slightly as she never really liked talking about it too much.

‘I’m sorry to hear about your parents… I was adopted too.’ Loki said softly.

Firefly’s eyes widened as she looked at him. ‘Really?’

‘Yep. I didn’t find out until 4 ish years ago. I was lied to my entire life. Then I found out that I was a monster, someone that children were told to fear growing up.’

‘I’m sorry. That must have been difficult to find out, after all those years.’

‘It was. Very.’ Loki nodded.

He wasn’t sure why he was sharing so much about himself with her. But something told him it was ok.

‘I am always a great believer in that everything happens for a reason. So, if we weren’t adopted then we wouldn’t be here right now. Everything has a chain reaction, can be knocked off balance by the slightest thing. But, here we are.’ She smiled.

‘That’s a good way to look at it. I wouldn’t be here to bug you now if I hadn’t been cast out by my parents.’

‘Exactly.’ Firefly nodded.

The pair both enjoyed one another’s conversation as it flowed over dinner. They had more in common than they first realised. Both of them loved reading, so they shared their favourite books. Though they were entirely different with their likes and dislikes, they agreed to indulge in some recommendations by one another.

Firefly had completely forgotten that she was there to basically be a spy and gather as much information as possible. As she had truly enjoyed her evening with Loki, much to her surprise.

Loki had also been surprised as he enjoyed her company too. Even though he had a feeling that getting into her knickers wouldn’t be on the cards that night, he was still happy.

He had the taxi take her home first. Being the ever gentleman he got out and rushed round to open her door for her, taking her hand and helping her out.

‘Thank you. I really enjoyed tonight.’ Firefly smiled.

‘Don’t sound so surprised. I can be good company, you know.’

‘I know. Well, I do now.’ She laughed.

‘Well, have I earned your name?’ Loki couldn’t resist asking.

‘Goodnight, Loki.’ She smirked and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Loki just watched quietly while she walked up the path to her house. She turned around and gave him a wave before she went inside.

‘Such an intriguing mortal.’


	8. Chapter 8

When Loki returned to the club, he went straight to the bar and poured himself a double vodka. Asgardian vodka, of course.

And as he expected, Valkyrie appeared and started grilling him instantly.

‘Well? How did the date go?’

‘I’ve already told you, it was  _not_  a date.’ He growled.

‘Date, dinner, whatever. Did you finally get her name?’

‘No. But I am getting there.’

‘Yeah, right. She just got a free meal out of you.’ Valkyrie laughed.

Loki sneered in her direction and stormed away with his drink.

  
The following night, Loki made his way down stairs to his busy club. It was packed, people were dancing and falling about drunk, others were taking drugs in the back corner and some people were just enjoying the pole dancers.

He scanned through the crowd of people, his eyes landing on one girl in particular. He licked his lips as he stalked across the club towards her. She was at the end of the bar, chatting to Alex while he made her a drink.

Loki approached her and placed his hand on her lower back. He leaned in to speak into her ear. ‘Hello, my little Firefly. Can’t keep away from me, can you?’

‘Hello, Loki.’ She smirked and turned around to face him. ‘You are forgetting it was  _you_ that invited me out last night. Not the other way around.’

‘True. But you do keep coming back to my club. I must be doing something right.’

‘Good drinks, good music and not too bad company I suppose.’ She answered, taking her drink from Alex and pulling out her purse. But Loki put his hand over hers to stop her.

‘On the house.’ He smiled.

‘Well, thank you very much. Now, are you going to come and have a dance with me? Or are you still scarred by The Grandmaster?’ She smirked, sipping her drink.

‘Of course not.’ Loki grabbed her hand and led her away to the dancefloor.

Alex turned to look at Valkyrie, who was sat not far away. She gave him an ‘I told you so’ look.

Loki and Firefly had fun dancing together on the dancefloor. Loki was almost finding it a pity how there wouldn’t be a slow song on, so he could try and woo her that way. But he made the most of what he had. Constantly being close to her, playfully shaking his ass against hers that made her laugh. He summoned more drinks for them both and after she’d had a few, she started teasingly grinding up against him. Not that he was complaining, mind you. He simply put his hands on her hips, keeping her against him.

When the song changed again, the two were breathing rather heavily and looking into one another’s eyes. Loki slipped a hand to the back of her neck while he leaned down, closing the distance to kiss her. He was almost there when another couple dancing knocked right into them.

‘Watch where you’re going!’ He snapped at them, startling the two that scurried away apologising.

Loki turned back to Firefly, who was just giggling at him.

‘Idiots.’ Loki muttered.

‘They’re just having fun.’ She smiled.

Though she realised how close they had actually been to kissing. She knew she couldn’t let herself get too carried away. This was just some fun… She couldn’t get close to Loki, not in that way. She had a reason she was there, and she couldn’t forget it.

‘As were we.’ Loki moved in, but Firefly backed away.

‘Sorry. I have an early start tomorrow.’ She said, disappointed.

‘Past your bedtime, is it? You know, there is a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs that you could sleep in tonight.’ Loki said seductively. He moved in closer to her again.

‘Thanks for the offer. But I’ll pass.’ She smiled knowingly at him and put her hands on his chest. ‘Thanks again for last night. And for the free drinks tonight.’ She said sweetly.

‘Anytime, Firefly.’ Loki grinned.

  
Firefly was not long home when her brother, Jamie text her.

_J: Any update?_

_F: No, nothing else to report. How long do I need to do this for?_

_J: Until you know the secrets of that club. I need to know everything. Are you sure you aren’t getting distracted?_

_F: What is that supposed to mean? Of course I’m not. I genuinely don’t think there is anything majorly secretive about the club. I think it’s just… Popular because it is._

_J: There is no way that any normal club could take away so much business from mine. You better go back tomorrow night and find out more. Get into his apartment and search his place. Do SOMETHING!_

Firefly pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She really wasn’t sure if she wanted to do this anymore.  __  
  


Loki couldn’t deny he was disappointed that she left rather abruptly. Valkyrie’s teasing and constant poking at him for his like over the girl was only making things worse.

So he decided to go on the hunt for a toy for the night. And it didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for.

There was a young woman in the club who looked similar to his Firefly. So using his silver tongue it wasn’t long before he had her in his bedroom. He tied her wrists behind her back, gagged her to shut her up and took her roughly from behind.

He was able to imagine it was Firefly now her mouth was quiet, because she certainly didn’t sound like her. But just seeing the back of her head, the same colour of hair and length was more than enough for him that night.

He grabbed a fistful of it and tugged hard. His balls were slapping against her body, making lewd noises with every thrust. He grunted and growled, his pace quickening. The girl underneath him almost couldn’t keep up, her body giving way and only being kept upwards by the grip in her hair and the way his cock bruised her insides.

When he came, he emptied deep inside of her and then pushed her down flat on her stomach. He pulled out and smiled at the mess she was in. She’d already came herself a few times, with her high pitched screaming that had irritated him to no end. Nothing like his Firefly.

Or he  _hoped_  that her sounds were nothing like his Firefly.

That got his mind racing while he untied the girl. He wondered what Firefly would sound like when she had an orgasm. Or the noise she would make when he’d slide into her warmth, taking her for the first time.

He shook his head. He couldn’t let her get under his skin in that way. It wasn’t healthy. She was just another woman that came to his club to enjoy it. Why was she different from the others?

Growling in frustration he had the girl in his bed take the gag out of her mouth herself once her hands were free. He climbed out of bed and tossed her clothes at her, signalling that he wanted her to leave without having to tell her.

The girl was just happy with getting the fuck of her life. So she didn’t say anything or argue about leaving straight away.

Loki lay on the bed and tried to read until he fell asleep. But he was constantly having to re-read paragraphs because he found he hadn’t taken in the story properly. In the end, he gave up and tossed the book across the room.

Running his hands down his face he let out a sigh.

‘I really need to fuck her. To get her out of my system. Then it will all be fine.’ He muttered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Firefly was working in the shop when she looked up from stocking shelves to see Loki strutting in.

Her eyes widened and she quickly moved away from where she was, hoping that she wasn’t spotted. She yanked off her name tag too and shoved it into her pocket. She didn’t want him knowing her name, not yet anyway, if he did find her. It was a rather fun game they had going.

She tried to stay away from him, ducking behind isles of CDs or going through the back to get more stock. When she came out from the stock room for the second time, she glanced around the store but couldn’t see the god.

Letting out a whoosh of relief, she went back to where she had been originally. But a tap on her shoulder made her jump. She spun round and looked like a deer caught in the headlights when she found Loki grinning mischievously down at her.

‘Afternoon, my little Firefly. Playing hide and seek, were we?’ He chuckled.

‘Loki… Ah, I was, just… Uhm, working. I never saw you coming in.’ She lied.

‘God of lies and mischief, darling.’ He winked at her.

Firefly sighed and gave in. ‘Ok, ok. You caught me. I just wasn’t expecting to see you here is all.’

‘I wanted to see where you worked. And it was rather easy to deduct that this was the store you worked in. Considering the only other one in the city is miles away.’ Loki said proudly.

‘Nice detective work.’ She teased. ‘So is seeing where I worked the only reason you came?’

‘No. I wanted to take you out for lunch. It is your break soon, yes?’ Loki glanced over to the clock hanging above the tills.

‘You’re such a stalker… Yes, it is.’

Loki took her to a café that was just down the road from the shop. Firefly was secretly pleased, as it meant she got a decent lunch instead of just a sandwich she’d thrown together in the morning in her rush to get ready.

Sipping her coffee, she looked at Loki. Who was looking at her rather intently, with a half smirk on his face. ‘You look like you’re up to something.’

‘I am _always_  up to something, dearest Firefly.’ Loki grinned.

‘Thought so. That’s what’s worrying.’ She grinned back at him.

‘What’s so wrong with a guy taking out a beautiful woman for lunch?’

Firefly nearly choked on her coffee with his choice of words.

‘What?’ Loki asked. Though he knew what she meant because he looked amused.

‘You _know_  what.’ She grumbled and said nothing else as she ate her food.

The two talked away, about anything and everything. Firefly found herself really enjoying the time spent with Loki again. She deep down felt really bad about the reasoning she was even in his company in the first place. But she pushed that to the back of her mind.

Loki walked her back to her work after they’d eaten. He tried again to get her name, but Firefly gave him a kiss on the cheek and kept quiet as she walked back into the store.

Loki bit his lip as he watched her. He could feel something odd stirring inside of him. Something he’d not felt in a long time. Not since his girlfriend when he was younger. He cursed himself for allowing himself to get so drawn in to the mortal. But at the same time, he tried to think about what was so wrong with it…

When he got back home, he grabbed his phone and sent her a text.

_Dearest Firefly. Would you join me for dinner again tomorrow night? I would also like to take you dancing afterwards. – Loki_

He got a quick response, agreeing to his request. The smile that formed on his face was stuck there for the rest of the night.

Valkyrie kept teasing him, saying how he was in love. He just ignored her, not wanting to take her on. Alex thought it was cute, seeing the god so happy and obviously crushing on someone.  
  


The following evening was a success. He took Firefly out to another fancy restaurant. They had a lovely meal and good conversation once again.

Then afterwards he took her dancing. Slow dancing this time.

They were moving gently to the music, Loki had a hand against her lower back to guide her into the steps and was holding her hand with his other. She had her free one on his shoulder.

At first, he’d tried to slide the hand on her back further down to cop a feel. But she grabbed his arm and put it back up, raising an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and told her she couldn’t blame him for trying.

‘You’re pretty good.’ She smiled after their third dance.

‘So are you, for a mortal.’ Loki said playfully.

‘Charming.’ She rolled her eyes, making him laugh.

‘I had many lessons on Asgard for ceremonies. Being a Prince, I was expected to know them all. Though I must say, I’ve not had such a lovely dance partner before.’ He said seductively, giving her the sultry eyes.

In the end, she fell completely for his flirting charm. When he leaned down for a kiss, she didn’t move away.

Their lips connected and they both saw stars. It was gentle and slow, their lips moving together in unison. Much like their dancing.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and her knees turned into jelly. She was glad that Loki was holding her steady, or she was sure she would have collapsed to the floor in a pile of mush. There was no denying he was a damn good kisser.

Loki grinned against her when they stopped, she let out a whoosh of air.

‘Take your breath away, did I?’ He teased.

She laughed and pressed her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, swaying gently to the music.

Loki offered to give her a lift home in the taxi, but she wanted to go for a walk along the riverside first. So Loki of course obliged.

He wasn’t sure what took him, but he grabbed her hand while they walked. She was pleasantly surprised but felt warmed at the action. They stopped to sit down on a bench by the river. Neither said anything until Firefly broke the comfortable silence.

‘Verona.’ She blurted out of the blue.

‘Pardon?’ Loki asked, confused and turned to face her.

She laughed. ‘My name is Verona.’ She smiled.

Loki studied her for a moment, trying to gauge whether she was being truthful or not. But there was not even a hint of deceit from her, so he knew she was speaking the truth. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand.

‘Verona.’ He repeated. Her name rolled off his tongue wonderfully. ‘I like it.’ He grinned.

Locking eyes, Loki held her face with both hands and held her in place as he leaned in and their lips connected in another sweet kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki had arranged with Verona for another _date_  the following night. Though he kept claiming to Valkyrie and Alex that it wasn’t a date. He also failed to tell them about the kiss and revelation of her name. Keeping that to himself for a little longer.

But later that day, he was in his club getting things sorted when Valkyrie was taking the piss out of him again. This time it was just because a little kid was lost outside on the street, he’d seen the kid alone from his window so went out to help. He helped the kid find her parents again in the shopping mall just down the road.

‘You have grown so soft since meeting  _her.’_ Valkyrie teased.

‘I have not. Just because I helped a child find her parents again, that makes me soft?’ Loki snarled.

‘No, but the way you were cooing over the child, does.’ Valkyrie folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow up at Loki. ‘When was the last time you caused some mischief or had a good fucking?’

‘That doesn’t make a difference.’ Loki snapped and tried to ignore her while he put some change into the till so it was ready for Alex at night.

‘All I am saying is the sooner you fuck her and get it over with the better. Then you can get her out of your system and get back to being _you_. Even the punters have noticed a difference in you the last few days, you haven’t been taking many people up on their offers of sex!’

Loki muttered under his breath in annoyance and teleported himself away from the female warrior. There was only so much a god could take. But what she said kept going around in his mind. Had he become too distracted with Verona? Was she getting under his skin in a bad way?

  
That evening he got himself rather drunk, grabbed two girls from the dancefloor and took them up to his apartment.

When they started kissing and fondling him, he realised that perhaps Valkyrie was right. Maybe he was just too caught up in trying to hunt down Verona. He’d let himself get carried away and lose sight of why he set up the club in the first place. So he  _wouldn’t_  be tied down and could have as much fun as he wanted. When he wanted.

The girls started to tug at his clothing, bringing him back to the present time and out of his thoughts. They were gorgeous girls, so he concentrated on them and ended up using his Seidr to remove all clothing from them all.

He chuckled as one eagerly went down on him, gobbling up his cock like it was her last meal. He lay down and had the other girl straddle his face so he could eat her out. He teased her first, nibbling on her inner thighs and placing light kisses closer to her centre. She started to get frustrated and began grinding down against his face, so he had no option but to start pleasuring her with his silver tongue.

But they were not long into it, when Loki closed his eyes in bliss and suddenly saw Verona’s face flash in his mind. The sound of her laughing rang in his ears. The taste of her lips…

He grabbed the girl that was riding his face and pushed her off. She started to complain but he shut her up with a warning growl. Reaching down he yanked the other girl off his cock. As much as it pained him to do so when he was so close to orgasm.

But thinking about Verona… He realised he wanted her. Just her. No longer caring about what Valkyrie had said or what his original intentions were. His heart felt full as he thought about having a girl who actually liked him for him. Not just for sex or a favour. She seemed to actually like him, for him. Someone that understood him.

‘You have to leave.’ Loki told the two girls as he scrambled out of bed and got dressed.

‘But we just got here.’ One of the girls said, looking at the other in confusion.

‘I SAID LEAVE!’ He roared at them.

That shook the girls. So they grabbed their clothes, quickly got dressed and Loki ushered them to the door. As he opened the door for the girls to leave, Verona was stood there, hand half way up about to knock on his door.

He felt his stomach drop and his heart shatter at the look of utter heartbreak on her face upon seeing two half naked girls running out of his apartment.

‘Verona. I’ He didn’t get a chance to speak as she turned and fled from his door.

‘Verona! Wait! It’s not what it looks like!’ He shouted after her, but he got no response as she disappeared down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki tried calling Verona but she wouldn’t answer his calls or respond to his texts. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on a million times.

‘How have I been so stupid, Alex? I had something so wonderful right under my nose and I fucking blew it! I was too wrapped up in my own selfish mind, wanting everything at once. I’ve blown it.’

Alex had never seen his boss so distressed and upset before. He felt really bad for him as he poured him another drink.

‘Give her time. You just need to explain to her what happened.’ Alex said softly.

‘Oh, yeah. That I was about to fuck two girls the night before our third date. Yeah, that would really work.’ Loki snapped.

‘Being honest is the best way. I know you’re the god of lies, but lying won’t help this time. Your silver tongue might, but in a different way to what you are used to. Tell her the truth, that you’re scared of your feelings for her. It’s new for you. You didn’t know how to act. You were under pressure from Val, when you started getting busy with those two girls, you thought about her and stopped it immediately.’ Alex shrugged.

Loki glared at the kid. ‘I do not have feelings for her.’ He said defensively.

Alex looked at Loki with an eyebrow up. ‘See! That’s exactly what I mean. You don’t even want to admit it to yourself. Even though you technically just did a minute ago! You need to forget about what Valkyrie says and thinks. Follow your heart for a change and not your dick.’

Alex left Loki to his own thoughts at the bar, he had to clean up for the night.

Valkyrie strutted in and spotted Loki looking gloomy.

‘What’s up with you?’

‘I am not in the mood for you, Val.’ He growled.

‘Come on, Loki. What’s up?’ She pushed and sat down next to him.

‘Thanks to you, I have just thrown away what is quite possibly the best thing to happen to me in a long time.’ He snarled and downed his drink.  

‘Me? Why is it my fault?’

‘You told me to get over her.’ He snapped.

‘Since when did you listen to what I had to say? Geez, Loki. If you are actually in love with the girl, why deny it? You should know if you are, I would support that. It was YOU that was acting all gloomy and depressed over the situation.’ Valkyrie snapped back at him.

Loki’s nose scrunched up in anger, but for once he wasn’t sure how to respond. So instead he slid off the barstool and made to leave.

‘If you really like her, Loki. Go after her. Give her chocolates or flowers or something. Fight for her!’ Valkyrie called out to him just before he left.

  
Loki went up to his apartment. He lay down in bed and kept thinking about Verona, unsure on what to do to remedy the situation. Part of him actually thought about using mind control, to try and pull the memory of the girls leaving his apartment from her brain, but he knew would be deceiving her. He didn’t want to do that... Well, maybe as a last resort, he thought.

Pulling out his phone, he wrote out a text to her.

_Dearest, Verona. Please, give me a chance to explain myself. Call me or allow me to come round. I beg of you. – Loki_

He hit send and let out a breath. He wasn’t sure if he was going to get another chance or not, but he sure hoped so. Whether he deserved one, he wasn’t sure on that either.

He had started to doze off to sleep when his phone vibrated. He nearly jumped straight up as he rushed to grab it, his heart beat racing when he saw it was from Verona.

_No. You’ve made yourself quite clear what I am to you._

Loki felt his stomach clench. He knew he had to do  _something_.

  
Verona was pissed off. She thought there was something between her and Loki. Until she saw the two girls leaving his apartment. How could he be such an ass? 

But then part of her felt guilty too, knowing that in reality she had only ever been to his club to try and discover his secrets, to ruin the business from the inside out for her brother. But now, she just wanted Loki. But she decided it was for the best, it was probably best that he didn’t actually want her.

She’d text her brother to say that it was impossible for her to get closer to him, that it wasn’t going to work and she wasn’t doing his dirty work anymore. He wasn’t happy about it, but Verona stood her ground and refused to help him anymore.

That night she was getting ready for bed, having just put her pyjamas on she was about to watch a film before going to sleep, but there was an urgent knock at the door.

‘Ugh.’ She grumbled and went to answer, thinking it would be her brother who would no doubt be pretty pissed off.

But she was surprised to see it was a certain god of mischief instead, with a bunch of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other, with a very sheepish look on his face.

‘Verona, I am so’ He was cut off as she slammed the door shut in his face.

But of course, she should have known that no door could keep Loki out when he wanted in somewhere. He simply teleported into her home instead.

‘Loki! What the fuck? Get out of my house!’ She shouted at him angrily.

‘Not until you hear me out…’ He paused to look at her pyjamas, smirking. ‘Cute pjs.’

A blush crept up on her cheeks and she mentally cursed herself for wearing cute kitten ones. But then her face went stern again and she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘Get. OUT!’ She snarled.

‘No. Listen, nothing happened with those girls. I give you my word. Yes, I planned to fuck them. But then I realised what a fool I was being, that I only wanted you!’ He said quickly, giving her puppy dog eyes at the same time.

‘You still planned to sleep with them, Loki! How do you think that makes me feel? I thought we had something good going.’

‘I know. And we did, we  _do_! Please, Verona. I beg for your forgiveness. I never meant to hurt you. I swear, the old Loki is out. All I want is one more chance, please. Let me take you on that date tomorrow night.’ He begged.

Verona paused and said nothing for a moment, she looked at the flowers and chocolates he had. They were her favourite chocolates, how he knew she wasn’t sure.

‘I’ll think about it… Not tomorrow night though.’ She grumbled.

Loki let out a small breath of relief. He held the gifts out to her again and she took them. Then she went to the door and opened it, motioning for him to leave.

‘Thank you, Verona.’ Loki went in towards her, but she held the flowers up on front of her to stop him.

‘I haven’t forgiven you. I said I would think about it. Now, get out of my house. If you ever teleport yourself in here again I will shove these flowers so far up your arse you will be tasting them.’ She snarled.

Loki’s eyes widened, slightly alarmed yet also impressed with her threat. He put his hands up in defence and slowly started to move past her towards the door.

‘Alright. I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry for interrupting your eve.’ He reached the door and stepped out.

‘Goodbye, Loki.’ Verona said firmly and she closed the door on him again.

She looked through the peephole and watched him leave. Then she let out a sigh and leaned against the door. But a smile played on her lips.

She desperately wanted to give him another chance, but she knew that she was being so hypocritical and that if she did try again with him, she would have to come clean about her brother. But that was going to be much easier said than done.


End file.
